


indescribable

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Friendship, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Relationship Study, back at lunchbreak writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Javi never knew what to say, when someone was asking him about Yuzu.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again with short stuff posted during lunch break, I hope you'll enjoy!

Javi never knew what to say, when someone was asking him about Yuzu.

He knew what they wanted to know- the whole story, the real one, without sugar coating, finally making everything clear. Were they friends? Were they rivals, were they something more? The world was dying to know, starved, boring holes in his face, taking his every word and examining it like some curious thing.

They wanted answers.

They wanted a story Javi was never going to tell them.

There were so many things Yuzu wanted to say about Javi, about the time they spent together, about their friendship, easy and natural and never wavering.

He wanted to.

But it would be a lie.

Javi had never a problem with that, making friends. He wasn't really able to function without people around him, so he was trying to find them everywhere he went, to every damn city and ice rink around the world.

And he did the same in Canada, trying to make friends the moment he stepped into The Cricket Club, and he succeeded, finding a place for himself in that cold city, surrounding himself with warm, kind people.

And then, Yuzuru happened.

_stranger_

_/ˈstreɪn(d)ʒə/_

_plural noun: strangers_

_a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar_

Yuzu was bad at it, making friends. He wasn't sure if he ever really had one, if not counting those boys and girls from his childhood he had used to play with until he decided that his family and ice were the only things he needed.

And then, he moved to Canada, and Javi happened.

Warm and open, kind and so extremely confusing.

But also, safe.

It's nice you guys are friends, someone said, and Yuzu scrunched his nose, wondering if that was indeed the case.

Friends.

Friends were supposed to visit each other, and text before going to sleep from time to time.

They were supposed to eat lunches together, and share earphones during bus rides.

They were supposed to be able to talk for hours, about everything and nothing.

Yuzuru smiled, and shrugged.

  
  


_friend_

_/frɛnd/_

_noun_

_plural noun: friends_

_a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically one exclusive of sexual or family relations_

  
  


Javi was always feeling a little bit off, when people were proclaiming him and Yuzuru good friends. 

They didn’t even exchange their phone numbers. 

They never talked outside of a rink, a bus, one of hundreds hotel restaurants and lobbies. 

They barely spent time alone, always someone around them, talking, laughing, close, not letting them cross a barrier they had built themselves and they silently agreed not to cross. 

But at the same time, sometimes they didn’t need to talk. 

They hugged goodbye. Let their hands brush as they reached for their water bottles. 

They smiled. 

  
  


_indescribable_

_/ɪndɪˈskrʌɪbəb(ə)l/_

_adjective_

_too unusual, extreme, or indefinite to be adequately described_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
